micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Intermicronational Relief Aid Committee
Applying To apply, please state your nation name under the category "Nations Who Wish To Join". Please also specify the name of your nation's delegate and your basic monthly donation quota. If you wish to use Free Rice, the minimum donation is 5,000 grains of rice/month. Nations Who Wish To Join Danburnia I am President Blackburn of the nation Danburnia , we would like to join the I.R.A.C. We have already donated 100 grains of rice today using the free rice method. I plan to meet the 5,000 a month minimum, every month. Scientopia Scientopia. Delegate : Tsar Royalé Tierney. Rice dontated/ quota : 2000/30 000 Ohio Empire Ohio Empire donated 10,500 Grains of Rice on 24th of January. The Representative will be the Emperor. Quota is 12,00 grains a month. Federal Republic of St.Charlie The representative will be the Prime Minister who donated a total of 14,100 grain to Free Rice. Monthly quota was established to a minimum of 20,000 per month. Kingdom of Camuria The representative will be King Ian and our monthly donation will be 8,000 grains a month and have already donated 8,000 grains of rice. Tozland donated 500 grains however intend to donate more at a later date, not as many as St Charlie, Camuria or the Ohio Empire though. --No infact - I will say 5000 a month. --Tozland is represented by Harry Meek Slinky Empyre The delegate representing the Slinky Empyre shall be Kyng Fyrst. Our quota shall be 1000 units per month (equal to 100,000 grains at FreeRice or 1,000 cups at helpthirst). Please allow us to help the hungry and thirsty by joining IMRAC. This is my first edit attempt at Micro-Wiki. This is Yngvaar Ulfsen at the Realm of Lykosha, I will at least donate the minimum rice, plus I also belong to Kiva Micro-Loans. Thank you for having the IMRAC, and allowing for new members. ::Hello. I believe this organisation is defunct by now, and if not, it probably is inactive. And welcome to this site! --- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 20:45, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Monthly Reports At the end or beginning of every month, member states are required to specify their contributions to international aid programs here. Contributions will only be tallied after December 1st 2008, so all member states must make their first report around February 25th. You may give your contribution figures in grains of rice, money or however else your nation has contributed to international relief efforts. January 2009 *'Erusia' - donated 186,900 grains of rice. *'Scientopia' - donated 31,200 grains of rice. *'St.Charlie' - donated 14,100 grains of rice. *'Camuria' - donated '12,700 grains of rice. *'Ohio Empire' - donated 10,500 grains of rice. *'Tozland' - donated 5,500 grains of rice February 2009 *'St.Charlie' - donated 23,000 grains of rice. *'Tozland' - donated 4,500 grains of rice. *'USMR' - donated 74,000 grains of rice. *'Camuria' - donated 12,800 grains of rice. *'Scientopia' - donated 13,500 grains of rice March 2009 *'Camuria' - donated 13,000 grains of rice. *'St.Charlie' - donated 15.730... grains of rice. *'USMR' - donated 50,000 grains of rice. *'Scientopia' donated 13,500 grains of rice May 2009 *'Slinky Empyre' - donated 10,000 grains of rice. *'Scientopia' - donated 13,500 grains of rice. *'Camuria' - donated 14,000 grains of rice. June 2009 *'Slinky Empyre' - donated 11,210 grains of rice and 122 cups of water. Logo ? I just wanted to know if the Founders of the IMRAC already have a logo/flag for the committee. --Cajak 00:17, 26 January 2009 (UTC) No logo was ever established. Ptrcancer 16:15, 26 January 2009 (UTC) I did this one with the Official Seal Generator. It's not a great thing, but I like it. I used the caduceus, as it is the symbol of medicine and aid in general. Here we go. --Cajak 16:51, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Grand Unified Micronational Is the committee part of the GUM and only for the GUM members? --King Ian II 16:17, 9 March 2009 (UTC) IMRAC has recently become part of the Grand Unified Micronational but operates on a semi-independent basis. It is willing to establish programs to work with non-IMRAC member states for the greater good of all. The Grand Lamate of Sandefreistikhan is interested in joining the IMRAC. Please contact az_newjersey@yahoo.com, the Foreign Affairs Department, for doing so. Thank you, --VTAbenakiMD 01:14, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Reactivation Since this is not a YAMO, could we or should we try again? I'm not expecting much a flurry of activity, but does that matter? Lykos Packleader Realm of Lykosha